


Cristales de Hotel

by eternalmourn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Porque Nem es súper cool, y se lo merece.</p></blockquote>





	Cristales de Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/gifts).



No suelo prestar atención a ciertos gestos y mucho menos a ciertas miradas, pero es un poco difícil desatender situaciones específicas que hacen que el tiempo se detenga por una fracción de segundo que resulta tan rápida y la vez tan lenta, que la vida pareciese adquirir un nuevo sentido. Tal vez pase por curioso u obsesivo. No importa. Hay crímenes peores por los cuales ser juzgado; esta situación que para mi puedo haberme sido algo meramente superfluo me supuso ese cambio repentino en mi vivencia. 

Son tiempos tumultuosos, donde la incertidumbre parece ser lo único certero que ahonda en las mentes humanas. Humanas, si así tal vez se puedan llamar, ya que nada es ya lo que parece. Me he llevado sorpresas tan grandes que me acongojan. La muerte se ha transformado en algo casi ya cotidiano, normal incluso. Las noticias de gente que ha muerto de maneras inimaginables comienzan a ser un factor común de la vida diaria. No quiero si quisiera volver a hacer remembranzas de las últimas víctimas de las muertes más sobrenaturales que jamás han existido. Haberlo visto en directo es algo aún más aterrador. 

De todas formas, no son estas generalidades de lo que quiero charlar, o más bien exponer. Recuerdo el momento como si hubiese sido ayer; esos momentos en que uno encuentra incluso a veces un ápice de esperanza frente al caos. No los había visto antes en ningún lado, y por lo que mucho más adelante me enteré debería haber tenido una ínfima noción de quiénes eran estos célebres personajes. Con mi ignorancia a cuestas, observé el ritual de las habitaciones de hotel baratas, desgastadas, mugrientas. Ambos hombres tenían una complexión bastante interesante a la vista: buenas piernas, y espaldas anchas. El más alto llevaba pelo largo, y su acompañante, un poco más pegado al suelo en estatura, llevaba el pelo corto. Ambos parecían cargar una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, dada la postura fatigosa y el paso cargado de cansancio. El extraño de pelo corto fue el que se dispuso a ingresar primero, permitiendo que el otro ingresase tras su paso; lo que me llamó la atención fue la mirada furtiva que el primero largó hacia ambos costados desde dentro, como si se estuviese cerciorando de que algo o alguien no los siguiese. Concluida la escena, procedió a cerrar la puerta. 

Aún no sé qué fue lo que me motivó a accionar como lo hice, pero me vi resuelto a saber qué misterio aguardaba en ese cuarto de cuarta. No soy un fisgón ni mucho menos me gusta inmiscuirme en la vida ajena, pero todo era tan excitante y extraño que me decidí a mirar a través de la ventana de la habitación. A través del cristal pude observar una escena un tanto inesperada: un abrazo cargado de pasión, de esos que solo un ser especial puede dar. Los vi unidos piel con piel, como si lo único que los mantuviese vivos en este momento fuese ese cariño especial que tenían el uno por el otro. Se encontraban en el medio de la habitación, de perfil hacia la ventana de donde observaba el momento. Debo admitir, no con mucho orgullo, que la escena me pareció un tanto erótica, ya que ambos estaban con sus torsos desnudos, y mi vista no pudo evitar echar una ojeada a esos cuerpos esculturales. Sentí un dejo de culpa y vergüenza enormes, por querer sentirme parte de esa emoción ajena, y así poder dejar de amargarme por la situación actual que hacía a la atmósfera más densa y al aire imposible de respirar. Noté en un momento fugaz que uno de ellos se percató de mi presencia, y clavó una mirada casi fulminante sobre mi ser. Sus ojos despedían un destello verde casi cristalino, tan perfecto que parecía venir de algún cuadro surrealista. Antes que detenerse y desprenderse del calor que el cuerpo de su pareja le proveía, optó por no escandalizarse, y con mucha serenidad, me guiño el ojo derecho. Alguna fuerza me hizo reaccionar y con paso veloz pero prudente abandoné la escena, y me dispuse ir a mi habitación que se encontraba a tres de distancia de la estos sujetos. 

Por la noche mientras me disponía a salir a ahogar penas a un bar no muy lejos del hotel, percibí que no me encontraba solo al dejar mi habitación. Pronto mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas al sentir la fuerza de alguien que me arrinconaba y me atrancaba contra la pared externa de la habitación. Una hoja bastante afilada rozando mi nuez de Adán me indicó un peligro y un hedor a muerte muy prematura. Sabía que forcejear mi escape era algo poco plausible, dada la fuerza de mi agresor. 

-“¿Te ha enviado Crowley a espiarnos, demonio hijo de puta?”- fueron las primeras palabras que iniciaron el diálogo entre mi agresor y yo. 

-“Lamento desconocer la identidad del sujeto que me mencionás”- fue mi serena réplica.

Sentí la hoja hundirse en mi carne y un instinto de supervivencia me hizo gemir de dolor, pero me apacigüé al decirme que de nada serviría un grito de auxilio en ese momento. El sujeto se detuvo, creí notar con cierto dejo de decepción en sus ojos, al no haber obtenido el resultado que buscaba con su acción. Luego sentí un líquido mojar mi cara. Nuevamente la misma expresión en el rostro de mi agresor.

-“No sos un demonio”- dijo luego de un rato en el que se terminó de convencer que no era un “demonio”, y procedió a soltarme.-“perdona la agresión, flaco. No fue la intención. Dean Winchester.”- culminó y me alcanzó su mano derecha para que la estrechase. 

-“Diego Aveiro”- respondí mientras estrechábamos manos. Supuse también que ldebía una explicación de por qué mi espionaje dentro de su habitación pero el lugar no parecía el adecuado. Decidí invitarlo al bar donde tenía planeado dirigirme. Por suerte, aceptó con muy buen humor. Enfilamos de inmediato hacia el lugar mencionado. 

e

-“Supongo que debo una explicación de mi intromisión más temprano. No soy del tipo metido, pero hubo una fuerza un tanto extraña que me llevó a pispear por la ventana. Sé que no es excusa igual, así que te pido disculpas.”- mi primer discurso de la noche.

-“Descuidá, amigo. No es nada grave tampoco. Me asusté al creer que podrías ser un enemigo, pero creo que puedo confiar en vos.”- fue su respuesta a mis disculpas con un ademán de la mano. 

Pedimos un par de cervezas como para empezar la noche, que se multiplicaron a una docena. Dean parecía del tipo ameno con quién se puede conversar de vez en cuando, así que no vi la necesidad de estar a la defensiva. Me comentó que quién lo acompañaba era su hermano Sam, y como siempre se sentía responsable de velar por su seguridad y la de su hermanito. Supe ahí que a pesar de las estaturas, Dean era el más grande los dos. Me fascinó escuchar varias anécdotas de su “oficio”, o el negocio familiar como él le decía. Le expuse mis propias experiencias sobrenaturales, y como por un pelo había logrado escapar de dichas situaciones. Después de todo lo que me dijo, no sabía si sentirme afortunado o un cobarde infeliz. Concluí que era un poco de ambas. 

Luego de la cerveza quince, me dijo que debía volver al hotel, ya que su hermano estaba muy cansado y no quería dejarlo más solo, pero que a su vez había necesitado tomar un poco de aire fresco para replantear ideas. Agradecí su voto de confianza ya que fueron muchas y muy variadas sus historias. Me pidió un número de teléfono y me dio varios contactos suyos, por si acaso llegase a observar algo fuera de lo común y ellos pudiesen intervenir. Ambos nos dirigimos al hotel y nos despedimos en la puerta de su habitación. A la mañana siguiente observé a través de la ventana como se marchaban del lugar, a quién sabe dónde, para continuar con el legado de su padre, y un hombre llamado Bobby, si mal no recuerdo. Mientras hablábamos la noche anterior, me di cuenta que Dean cargaba con una gran culpa sobre sus hombros. Quise intervenir, pero me pareció que no tenía autoridad para juzgar la situación o su forma de sobrellevar tanta muerte. Tampoco para juzgar el hecho de que eran hermanos. 

Olvidé mencionar creo, el detalle de su otro integrante familiar: el impala negro, que no había notado la tarde anterior. Luego de ver que tan cuidado estaba, me di cuenta que Dean hablaba muy en serio respecto a qué tanto cuidaba de los miembros de su familia. Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero me dio la sensación de ver que nuevamente me dirigía esa mirada serena, y otro guiño que se desvanecía con los primeros rayos del sol de esa mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> Porque Nem es súper cool, y se lo merece.


End file.
